


Daytime Drama [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Daytime Drama" by meridian_rose.</p><p>For the prompt: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sherlock, Spike & Sherlock, daytime soaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daytime Drama [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daytime Drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763395) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



Length: 0:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/daytime%20drama.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
